So Crazy In Love
by CUtopia
Summary: Fred suffers under the effect of a new potion - fortunately, his twin is there to listen and comfort


Entry for the "Ancient Runes Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Graphorn - The creature's dual horns represent "2". Write about the best of friends, a pair of people who stick together through anything. **Alternatively, write about siblings being there for each other**.

Prompts: Violet, journal, or **"I don't know about you but, ..."**

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

24. A Dormitory

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Niffler Lucky Dig

I hope you like this :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Freddie... how are you doing?" George Weasley asked his twin as he entered their dorm in the Gryffindor tower. He had been in the library for the last hour, researching for their newest inventions while Fred had stayed in the dormitory, planning their next prank on Dolores Umbridge. George threw his bag, which contained some books and notes, on his bed and walked over to his brothers bed as he did not respond.<p>

"Fred?"

He pulled the curtain back and chuckled lightly as he saw his twin lying outstretched on the bed, arms crossed under his head while he stared at the ceiling with a dreamy expression and a slightly dumb looking grin.

"Forge!"

George slightly shook his twin and Fred blinked a few times as if he was awaking from a daydream, giving his brother a confused look.

"What is it, George? I was having such a great dream...," Fred asked with a melodic voice which nearly matched Luna Lovedgoods.

"Are you trying these daydream things? I told you to wait for me, they are not finished yet!"

Fred slightly shook his head as an answer, then he sighed:"It was my own daydream..."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"She captured my heart, Forge! She is all I can think about, I want to run to her, be her knight in shining armour, I need to..."

George furrowed his brows and sat down on the edge of Fred's bed, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Who are you talking about, Freddie?" He asked softly, patting his brothers wrist. This clearly was a première – he had never ever seen Fred in such a state before, lovesick and not himself any more! Normally they would joke about it if one of them fancied a girl, but this was different. Fred clearly looked vulnerable and George decided to do everything to make his brother feel better.

"My beautiful Fay... she is like a fairy, she is my..."

"Wait, Fay Dunbar? Fred... um... well, and have you two ever talked properly? I mean, how good do you know her?"

Of course George knew Fay Dunbar – she had applied as a beater for Gryffindor several times, but Wood and also Angelina had chosen the twins because of their good teamwork (and because George had flirted with Angelina). He would never have thought that Fred would fancy a girl like Fay – she was rather shy, the complete opposite to his outspoken brother, and she would always be seen reading books. And she was the only Gryffindor in Fifth Year who had not joined the DA, continuing her habit of avoiding social occasions, even though he had heard that she was complaining just as much about Umbridge's teaching methods as the others and had a affection for DADA, always finishing on top of the class with Harry and Hermione.

"We never talked, but I felt the cosmic connection between us as she walked by and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes! She is the most lovely girl I ever saw," Fred chanted and George rolled his eyes.

"And how often do you look at each other?"

Immediately George knew that he had said the wrong words as Fred's face fell and his twin whined:"She barely notices me! Do you think that she is with another guy? Or am I simply not that kind of boy that girls like?"

"Heey, Freddie...," George said and patted his brothers shoulder before he wrapped one arm around his shoulder to comfort him. He was still wondering what was going on with his brother, but first he had a emotional crisis to fight before he could start investigating this. "You are a real good catch, Fred, but you have to see that you can't expect a girl like her to show her affection openly, especially if you never talked to her. She barely even knows you, how is Fay supposed to start liking you this way?"

Fred looked puzzled, then he started to smile, saying:"I should get her a present and sent her flowers and... I am crazy for her, George. I should go down to the common room and tell her this..."

Fred jumped from his bed, making several parchments fall down to the floor and as George read the headline, he hurried to grab his twin by his sweatshirt to hold him back.

"George, what..."

"Fred, didn't we agree that no one does test one of our new inventions without the other one being present? You did drink something from that "Reveal True Love Potion"! Now I know why you are behaving like a lovesick fool! It still has flaws."

Fred's face turned red in anger and he grabbed his twin by the shoulders, threatening him:"Don't you dare to ridicule my love for Fay!"

George rolled his eyes before he grabbed the little vial which contained the anti-dote, hoping for it to work properly – it was rather strange to see his brother in this state.

"Here, swallow this, and afterwards, you can go talk to her," he growled, shaking his head while Fred drank the liquid, a strange expression forming on his face as it ran down his throat. The potion seemed to work immediately because he buried his face in his hands, letting a embarrassed moan escape his lips.

"This was so... distressing, by Merlin..."

George chuckled about the scarlet coloured cheeks of his twin, exclaiming:"I don't know about you, but a visit to the common room would be nice – you should finally start talking to your little fairy."


End file.
